Understanding sometimes is to hard
by Kankurolover88
Summary: This is a story about Kankuro and Gaara I hope you all enjoy it but I warn you it's incest! It was a request Thea I hope you Like it.


The wind was cold against the red haired ninja's cheek as he stood outside his small house. A feeling of being a stranger once he walks inside that house came over Gaara as he took one last glance. He took a deep breath and walked towards the front door and at that moment a cold and creepy breeze brushed pasted him. He felt awkward going back to this house, a house that looked the same, smelled the same and had the same people inside.

Gaara had imagined that the house would have changed it would become more welcoming looking but it still looked like a piece of Hell. He thought the smell would become more sweet and enjoyable but he could still smell the blood that stained his soul and the smell of fear from the ones that were of his own blood.

Gaara didn't really expect all that to have changed he just wished it would to feel like he was missed but the house and the smells did nothing.

The sand ninja didn't know what to expect once he would walk into the house, what the people would be like. Were they the same? Did they change? Did they miss him? Did they even notice he was gone? Gaara wondered as he placed his bony pale fingers around the doorknob. The same cold creepy breeze pasted by his again but this time he just took another deep breath and slowly opened the door.

The red haired ninja opened the door nervously. It made a crack and then opened the rest of the way with ease.

He walked into the empty living room where he placed his gourd on the floor next to the couch. Gaara looked around the room and then he looked down the hall.

Their seemed to be no one home, he was confused, where could they be? Are they out looking for him? A simple smile came across Gaara's unsure lips as the thought of them caring made him feel warm inside instead of the cold that he had inside himself, but then Gaara's heart dropped to his stomach as he heard distant sobbing.

He followed the sounds all the way to his room. His steps were patient and delicate. He didn't make one sound.

The door was open, just a crack, Gaara's green glowing eyes peeked in. It was Kankuro, he was sitting on Gaara's bed. He was sitting clenching a picture in his shaky hands. Gaara stared at him resting his head against the door frame, listening to sniffles and sobs from his brother.

The red head just stood there in silence, not wanting to ruin the moment, Kankuro sobbed very loudly and painfully as Gaara's heart felt like someone had grabbed it and was squeezing it with a strong grip.

He closed his eyes and a tear slid down his lightly pink cheek. Gaara wiped the tear away but then he banged his elbow into the doorway. Kankuro's head turned towards the door quickly.

Kankuro's mouth dropped as he saw his brother into the doorway. He was to shocked to even wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"…thanks God…" Kankuro mumbled looking as the ceiling of the small room as another tear rolled down his face.

Kankuro didn't move, to surprised from the sight of Gaara. He looked at Gaara with a curious glance.

/He was crying…his eyes show it, it was a recent cry…I'm so happy he's back….but what to do now/

Kankuro smiled briefly and then Gaara walked over to the bed. The bed was nicely made, but it didn't smell like his bed it smelt like…Kankuro. Kankuro had been sleeping in Gaara's bed. And Gaara knew it. Kankuro placed the picture back on the desk without Gaara even noticing.

They sat next to each other on the bed not touching but it was the closes they have ever been since the night before Gaara got kidnapped.

Gaara looked at his hands playing with his thumbs but then his thumbs stopped moving as he felt Kankuro's arms wrap around Gaara's shoulders loosely. The hug showed Gaara that Kankuro had missed him and he was happy that he was back here, with…him.

"I'm sorry." Kankuro said as he let go of Gaara.

As soon as Kankuro's arms left Gaara's body Gaara looked at his brother, then jumped on him hugging him tightly. It wasn't normal for Gaara but he knew he was missed by Kankuro and he wanted to show for once that he was happy.

They sat there on the bed in each other arms for a few moments.

"Where's Temari?"

Kankuro pulled away from Gaara's embrace he didn't want to be he had too. He looked at Gaara.

"She went to the Leaf Village, she went to Shikamaru's. I guess to get comfort from him. All I did was…" Kankuro stopped and got up from the bed.

"You always what?" Gaara asked as he followed Kankuro to the bathroom.

Once both of them were in the bathroom Kankuro bent over the sink, splashing water over his face. The water fell back into the sink, but it was purple.

"Well since you've been…gone…I would cry a lot, so the make up was always messed up so taking it off was just easier." Kankuro mumbled under the towel as he was drying off his face.

Then Kankuro pulled the towel from his face and Gaara stared. This sight was so strange, so weird but yet so beautiful. His face had a layer of redness from the wash but Gaara didn't even noticed he was to busy examining this unfamiliar view a view that he liked but shouldn't…

"I know, I know ugly…"

"No not at all." Gaara said still staring.

They both looked away and then Kankuro started up another conversation.

"But yes, Temari went to the leaf Village because all I did was cry. She said she also needed to be away from the house and your stuff and also from mw, so I let her go stayed here alone, she said she'll be back in about a week or so, when she feels better, she left about 3 days ago, so well have time to talk before she gets back." Kankuro said uncertain of the reasons why he said he wanted to talk but he just knew that he wanted to be with his brother.

Kankuro walked towards the kitchen brushing past Gaara, as he pasted by him he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Talk about what?" said the redhead.

/He doesn't remember? How can he not remember? I shouldn't have said anything…I should have kept quiet. I should have waited for him to bring it up./

"About…." Kankuro said grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge then heading to his room.

"About what Kankuro?"

They both walked into Kankuro's room, one after another. Gaara closed the door a bit then sat beside Kankuro on the bed. They didn't speak for a moment, they just kept their mouths closed as time lingered by slowly.

"…about what we talked about before I kidnapped?" he asked in a low voice, like he didn't want to say it.

"Well, yes." Kankuro replied, taking a sip from his bottle of water.

Gaara looked around the room…and noticed something….

"Why is your room so clean?"

"What do you mean Gaara?"

"Well your room was always messy…but now it's clean like it's been untouched for a while."

Kankuro looked away from his brother's glance.

"Because I haven't been in my room since you got kidnapped…except to get clothes."

"Well then where have you been sleeping?" He asked as he already knew the answer.

Kankuro thought fast and made up a lie…

"I slept on the couch."

"No you didn't, you slept in my room…I could smell your sent in my room as soon as I walked into the room."

/He knows my sent? He knows my sent/ Kankuro repeated in his head not sure how to take it.

Gaara looked away from Kankuro's glance and then changed the subject…

"Kankuro…before I …left I said everything I had to say…their isn't really anything else to say." Gaara said having trouble finding the right words.

"Well I understand all that and I didn't think their was anymore but why…why did you hug me that night?" Kankuro focused on a picture that was on the desk. "You've never hugged me before…you've never hugged anyone before why me…why then?"

Gaara looked at Kankuro, never blinking, just a plain stare.

/The reason, the reason is simple but so wrong…/ Gaara thought quietly as if Kankuro could read his mind.

"Like I said before I left, I felt loved, not so empty, I wanted to show you, I didn't know how, hugging you was the only way I could think of…" Gaara's voice lingered off.

"Well a hug was the perfect way." Kankuro said pulling off his hood then standing up looking out the window.

Kankuro ran his fingers threw his hair and then put his hands down to his sides. He pulled up his shirt…over his head then threw it on the floor.

"Now my room isn't clean!" Kankuro said, trying to lighten the mood he felt in the room.

Kankuro turned around and looked at Gaara with a dorky smile across his face hoping to see a little smile or smirk from Gaara but nothing. He was staring at the floor.

"Are you ok brother?" The shirtless teen said.

"I'm fine…"The red haired boy said as he looked up from the floor. He had on no shirt, the first time Gaara had ever seen this too.

Gaara looked at his body. He was so tanned with a shape. Gaara had never seen Kankuro without his make-up, without his hood, without his…shirt, he was surprised, a feeling came over him that sent a shiver threw his body. Gaara walked out the room and into the bathroom. Without saying one word to Kankuro.

He got undressed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Looked hard at himself in the mirror and then looked away, wanting to put his fist threw the glass but knew that it would make to much noise so he just got into the shower. The only thing he could think of was /Maybe if I have a shower the dirty feeling will go away…maybe having a shower I can wash away the feeling…just maybe…/ The shower was warm and felt nice against his skin. He washed and he scrubbed hard trying to get rid of the dirty feelings… tears rolled down his face as he continued to wash.

After a long time in the shower the water became cold and he slowly turned the water off. He got out the shower and wrapped a towel tightly around his waist and then walked out. He pasted by Kankuro's room and the dirty feeling came back…be rushed into his room and closed the room quickly.

Gaara slowly got dressed trying to get rid of the "just finished crying" look. Once he was dressed and his eyes were else red looking he went into the kitchen. He was hungry and maybe eating would get rid of the thoughts. Their wasn't much into the house to eat. He looked all over and didn't find anything good.

Kankuro then walked out of his room (still shirtless) and pulled something out of the oven. He then placed the plat onto the table.

"Come have some pizza with me." Kankuro said as he sat at the table picking up a slice.

Gaara didn't say a word just pulled the chair out and sat down also grabbing a piece. He then took a huge bite. He was starving.

"Hungry?" Kankuro asked with a smile.

Gaara shook, telling his brother yes.

"Don't worry theirs another pizza in the freezer if you want me to stick it in the oven?"

"No that's ok…" Gaara said as he smiled.

Kankuro then began to laugh.

"What?"

Kankuro couldn't say a word, he was laughing to much. He had his hand over his mouth and then he stud up and walked over to Gaara.

"You silly pickle…you have sauce on your cheek." Kankuro said as he bent over and wiped it off with his fingers.

Gaara smiled and laughed. As Kankuro's finger ran up Gaara's cheek getting rid of the sauce.

Then a moment fell upon them. They did not move, they did not speak. They just looked at each other. Their faces grew closer, and then closer…they didn't know what they were doing or what was going to happen. Then their lips touched…

They both pulled away quickly and then Kankuro went and sat back down at his seat on his side of the table. They say nothing…continued to eat their pizza.

"Umm…Why was their pizza in the oven?" Gaara asked trying to forget the moment.

"Well last night I was hungry and made it but couldn't eat so I just left it in there…"

"Oh…it's good." Gaara said with a smile…trying so hard to get rid of the awkwardness.

They had a little conversation then once all the pizza was gone they both got up and walked to their rooms. Before their room doors closed they exchanged a glance and then both doors slammed shut!

In each room they both did the same thing…they jumped into their beds and laid there looking at the ceiling. Confused wasn't the word…

/It's wrong…no it's more then wrong, it's disturbing…but then why do I want to do it again so bad/ Gaara thought as he rolled to his side. One tear escaped from his eye.

Across the hall Kankuro had also rolled to his side as the unusual thought ran threw his head over and over again.

/What is this feeling? Could it be love? Love, like family or love like more? IT can't be love…it's not right…it's disgusting…no it's not! If it's so wrong why do I want to do it again so bad/ Kankuro thought as he buried his face into his pillow. Tears got his pillow wet.

The red haired ninja also buried his face into his pillow and it smelt like Kankuro…and it smelt good. A smile came across his face as he held his pillow tightly.

"Mmm." He whispered….

Gaara then looked at his desk and saw the picture…it was the picture of him and Kankuro as kids…they were standing arm around each other. They looked happy…for once. After that picture everything went wrong…Gaara started killing and Kankuro became scared. They could never have their old relationship again…but now they couldn't have a normal relationship either. They were stuck… they couldn't be together in any way.

He stared at the picture as he thought about what happened at the supper table. He had a smile but then pushed his face into his pillow.

"It's wrong! It's wrong!" He mumbled in his pillow as he smacked his fist against the bed roughly.

Kankuro was about to knock on the door when he heard Gaara mumbling to himself. He thought about walking right into the room but then knew it would be to hard so he turned his body around and walked back into his room.

/Why is life so complicated? Why is life so hard? Why can't I love him…Why can't he love me? Why can't I show him…./ Kankuro thought as he had his head against the wall. /Because he is…your brother/ was what popped into Kankuro's head ever time he thought like that.

Kankuro didn't know what to do…He has never been so confused or so hurt.

"I don't care I have to see if he's ok…" Kankuro said as he opened his bed room door.

There was Gaara. He was standing right in front of Kankuro. He was about to knock on the door but Kankuro knocked before Gaara could. His eyes were very red had been crying that was obvious, but this time he wasn't trying to hide it, he was showing Kankuro that he was hurting. Kankuro opened his door some more then moved his head letting Gaara know that it was ok for him to come in.

Gaara walked into the room…

"Gaara we need to talk!" Kankuro said as he closed the door.

The red haired sand ninja sat on the little chair in the corner of the room and waited for the right time to ask…

"What do we need to talk about?" Gaara said in a low and serious tone. He already knew the answer but he wanted to hear Kankuro say it.

"About what you said before you…left about your feelings about how I feel about." Kankuro stopped right there.

"About what Kankuro?" Gaara asked leaning a little forward from his seat. "How you feel about what?"

"…" He stayed silent.

"About what Kankuro…?" Gaara asked again.

Still Kankuro stayed silent.

"God Damn It Kankuro say something! Tell me…" Gaara was getting angry he got up from his chair and sat at the bottom of the bed...closer to Kankuro.

"About…" Kankuro mumbled.

"WHAT?" Gaara yelled as he was getting more and more pissed from the silent brother.

"ABOUT HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU!" Kankuro yelled out.

Once the words were said the room became cold and silent, not another word. They sat there on the bed staring at the floor. Minutes have pasted but they felt like hours. Then Gaara found the courage to say something.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Kankuro asked.

"For yelling…for screaming, for making you tell me… for…"

"It's ok…I understand."

"Or do you?" Gaara said looking at Kankuro with a mixed look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…Kankuro, before everything was so easy, kill people and have people scared of me and just be alone, not bothered but then that night that we talked, for the first time I felt loved and I then knew I wasn't alone. I didn't know what to do or what to think…then I got kidnapped and…and…I missed you!"

Kankuro moved his glare towards the confessing ninja. He moved his head quickly to make sure that Gaara was the one saying the words.

"I think I should go." Gaara said as he walked to the door but then he turned about and said " Good-night and I'm sorry, for confusing you…more…." Gaara walked out of the room and into his.

His body then fell against the bed as he has still trying to understand the night. Then Kankuro noticed that Gaara hadn't even asked further questions on the subject of Kankuro's feeling for Gaara.

"He didn't even want to know what I meant by feelings…weird…what's up with Gaara…he's…" Kankuro didn't want to finish his thought or sentence as he knew that it wasn't right. "What's wrong with me…I'm in love with my…my…my brother." Kankuro got sick as he thought about it…he thought about what other would think and how they would look at them…but then he knew that wait… " Sure I love Gaara but does he love me….is he capable of love? Is he feel as confused and heartbroken as him?" Kankuro wondered as his eye grew heavier and heavier.

Kankuro's mind drifted away into a deep slumber. His thought were all over the place as his mind slowly wondered more and more away from reality, closer to a fantasy. Kankuro then started into a dream, a dream that would change the way he looked at Gaara forever….

Kankuro was running into a misty forest as voices grew louder and louder into the unclear gaze. He was running and becoming tired but couldn't see and was unsure what he was running from. All he knew is that he needed to run.. and run as fast as he could. As he kept running, he tripped falling face first into the hard sol. His nose was bleeding but then he felt a hand grabbing his shirt pulling him up and dragging him behind him. Kankuro opened his mouth but nothing came out but then he saw red. "Gaara?" He mumbled as some blood dripped into his mouth. "Shhh…It's ok Kankuro I'm here…don't worry, nothing will happen to you…I will never ever let anything happen to you…I love you."

Kankuro then woke up from his dream with a sigh. He wanted it to be a reality just for Gaara to really say those words so he could say them back but that would never happen…

In the other hurting soul was tossing and turning into his bed. He was just as confused and heartbroken as his brother. The only difference is that Gaara couldn't sleep but he was actually thinking about going over to his room, knocking on the door and kissing him again, telling him all his feelings, telling him about everything he felt and everything he wanted but most of all he wanted Kankuro to say it back. But what was Gaara thinking it was wrong and that could never happen.

The clock changed to 1:00…time was passing slowly. In only a few hours the sun would be coming up and he didn't even sleep one wink. He was tired but didn't want to sleep for his mind was to cluttered with thoughts of weird, strange and wrong feelings for no one other then his own flesh and blood.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore I have to I just have to tell him." Gaara whispered as he jumped out his bed and headed for Kankuro's door.

"Bang, Bang, Bang!" was the noise that Gaara made with his fists against the Kankuro's door, he wasn't knocking he was pounding. He wanted to talk to him and if he was sleeping well he was going to wake him up!

"Kankuro let me in…I need to talk to you." Gaara muttered threw the door.

Kankuro got up from his bed with wide eyes. He didn't want to answer the door he didn't want to see his brother but then Gaara said those words that were music to his ears.

The door slowly opened as Gaara rushed in passing by Kankuro almost knocking him on to the floor.

"OK I need to talk to you so don't say anything until I'm done…" Gaara said in one quick breath. He paced around the room as he gathered his thoughts. Then he caught his breath and then started again. "Where do I begin?…Kankuro before my life was useless and lonely. I had no one you and Temari were scared of me and all I knew how to do was to fight and kill. It was the only thing that came easy to me. I was alone, no one wanted to know me they would run a hide. Wouldn't take the time of day to ask me how I felt or anything like that. It hurt so much but then…you opened up your arms to me.

You weren't scared anymore and I couldn't believe it. I was so baffled and sceptical, unsure if you want to how to open up to you. I wanted to tell you that I cared but, I was never in a situation like this before and I didn't know what to do. So I did what I knew how I did nothing. I wanted to run but knew I couldn't because that would hurt you, and hurting you is the lastthing I would ever want Kankuro what I'm trying to say is that I know that my life was hard and lonely but you make me forget about all that you make me well…happy. I just want to be with you…I …. I know it's wrong…but I love you… and it's wrong because it's not in the brother way…it's in the want to be with you never without you kiss you again kind of way…" Gaara looked deep into Kankuro's eyes and then walked to the door.

"Wait! Now it's my turn to talk!" Kankuro said in a deep and stern voice. "You made me feel like I was nothing…you made me feel like I had to be scared of you, you never opened up to me as much as I opened up to you and that hurt me I want to know you Gaara, all of you… but you never let me it. Damn you Gaara, damn you…why do you have to make me feel this way…I want you too, more then anything and I know it's wrong too but if it's so wrong why do I want it so bad, why do I want you so bad? Answer me that." Kankuro muttered threw tears that have formed during his speech.

They shared a glance but it was the most improbable look they have ever shared. They're hearts tightened as they stared at each other. They wanted to look away but couldn't why you might ask because deep down they didn't want to stop looking at the one they loved so much.

"You don't have to." Gaara said finally breaking free of Kankuro's glance.

"I don't have to what?" Kankuro replied.

"You don't have to say you love me just because I said it to you."

Kankuro got up from the bed and walked over to Gaara.

"I didn't…I feel it with all my heart." Kankuro said as he pressed his lips against Gaara's.

The kiss was this time intended and willing, it was more passionate then the first one. Kankuro's hand moved from his side to Gaara's waist and the other hand between his shoulder blades. Gaara moved his hands to Kankuro's lower back. They pressed one another hard against them as the kiss became more intense and more open. Their tongues entered each others mouths and tasted the sweet flavours, enjoying each one. The whole world was spinning as they held each other close. This moment they both wanted for such a long time and finally they have it even if it couldn't be anything but tonight.

"Gaara!" Kankuro said pulling away from Gaara's warm lips.

"Yes?"

"Stay with me tonight…please." Kankuro said as he walked over to his bed.

"I would do anything for you…"

They both sat on the bed. Kankuro pulled down the blankets and got under as Gaara did the same. They were both on their backs staring at the ceiling. Not knowing what to do next.

"Gaara I really do love you…"

"And I love you too Kankuro."

Gaara reached over pulling Kankuro into his embrace. He held him tightly like as if someone was trying to pull him away from him.

"Kankuro?"

"Yes Gaara?" Kankuro answered as he yawned.

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Mmm yes please do…"

And with that they kissed again. This kiss started so slow and sweet. Gaara's lips surrounded Kankuro's bottom lip and then the top one. Kankuro's tongue traced over Gaara's lips and then rubbed against Gaara's tongue.

Gaara's arms and hands were around Kankuro's shoulders but then went lower down to the low of his back. He moved his fingers across Kankuro's back sending shivers threw Kankuro's body. The moment was perfect nothing could go wrong, everything was right for once in their lives. Kankuro wanted this moment for such a long time and Gaara wanted it just as bad.

They held each other aggressively and then Gaara moves his lips down to Kankuro's neck. He kissed so softly. His lips lingered around his brother's neck as Kankuro closed his eyes enjoying each peck on his neck. Did it ever feel good, Kankuro didn't want Gaara to stop ever.

"Are you ok with this?" Gaara asked when he felt Kankuro's hands move to his back.

"Yes Gaara I'm great with this." Kankuro replied in a moan.

"Great!"

"But…." Kankuro said in a playful voice.

"What?" the red haired ninja said as he looked at Kankuro.

"I want more."

Gaara kissed down Kankuro's chest, making Kankuro moan and squirm around in the bed. Then his lips were just above his pants. He kissed and kissed and then started to lick. His tongue moves swiftly among Kankuro's stomach. Making the older brother moan and scream out for more. Gaara's fingers grabbed Kankuro's zipper and undid it quickly.

Both the ninjas were now naked in the small bed. They were kissing again. They didn't want to stop touching.

"Are you ready?" Gaara asked out of breath already.

"Yes Gaara…take me…come on."

With that they both enjoyed a night of passion and heat. They had done it and wasn't worried about anything. They had what they both have wanted for such a long time…each other.

The next morning they were both sound a sleep in the bed cuddled as close as they could together. The front door opened and a blonde haired girl walked in. She saw the gourd on the living room floor. Her faces was indescribable. She was so happy and relieved.

"GAARA…GAARA, YOUR HOME, YOUR HOME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

But no one answered.

"HELLO?" She yelled again but still nothing.

She walked around to the kitchen and bathroom but no one then walked into Gaara's room and still nothing, but then she saw that Kankuro's door was closed and she walked in….

"Kankuro…" She whispered but then she saw something that she never wanted to see.

"OH MY GOD GROSS!" Temari said as she ran…ran out the room, out the house…"

"TEMARI WAIT!" Kankuro and Gaara yelled.

They got dressed as fast as they could and then chased after her. She was out of sight but they ran to the placed she would usually go when she was hurting or sad or something along those lines.

They ran and then found her on a bend by the cliff, crying her heart out. She was hurting and her brothers knew it was because of them and they began to cry too.

"WHY?" She yelled threw the tears.

"Because we love each other." Kankuro replied.

"I love you guys too but you don't see me jumping in bed with you guys."

"That's true but Temari we love each other the same way you and Shikamaru love each other."

"NO, oh no you don't love like me and Shikamaru, we're not related."

"True, but it's love Temari why can't you just understand?" Gaara stated.

"Because I just walked in on my brothers together in bed naked…how do you think I was going to react all happy and wanting to jump in too, to have a family orgy?"

"No we just wanted you to understand and accept us. We love each other even though we are family. We complete each other and if you can'' except us then…" Gaara looked at Kankuro " We'll move out or you'll move out." Kankuro took Gaara by the hand and they smiled at each other.

"Then that's it…I'm moving out, I'll ask Shika if I can live with him and if not then I'll find somewhere."

"But….we wish you wouldn't go….please Temari, we're still your brothers, we still love you and we didn't want to hurt you or anyone but we just need each other please Temari understand, don't go, we're not expecting you to understand right away…but maybe one day you will understand." Gaara said.

"One day but not one day in the near future." Temari said as she walked back to the house. "I'm going to pack my stuff and I would rather be alone so please stay out the house for a while." She walked on to the house.

Gaara and Kankuro couldn't do anything but watch their only sister walk away from not only them as family but them as lovers. They sat down on the bench and talked about everything that had happened hoping to make sense of it…but she just needed time. They didn't want to be without each other and they weren't going to let Temari ruin the one thing they both wanted so bad, so they just had to let her go but they both knew she would be back and she would open her arms to them, maybe not soon but one day she will.

They walked back home after a long period of time…it must have been a long enough time for Temari to pack up her stuff and go. They walked slowly and they saw her walking out the house with al her stuff. They stopped and watched her go and waited for her to be out of sigh before they walked on, they knew that she didn't want to see them.

When she was gone they walked into the house and saw that it was so bare and so empty. They didn't know what to do first, they talked, they cried and they thought what else could they do?

When they walked into the kitchen their was a piece of paper and a pen. Gaara notice it first picked it up and then read it to Kankuro.

"Dear brothers, I don't understand why…but I know I will, I don't understand how…but I will it will just take some time I'll be back when I understand and can accept it…but remember, you guys will always be my family and I love you guys no matter what…love you Temari. P.S. Gaara I'm glad your home and safe. Please take care of each other. xoxoxo."

Kankuro and Gaara smiled at each other with tears in their eyes as they kissed.

"I will always take care of you Kankuro." Gaara whispered.

"And I'll always take care of you Gaara."

"Forever?"

"…and always!" Kankuro said as he kissed Gaara's lips then whispered "forever and ever…."


End file.
